


in love

by softmagnusbane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, very light angst if any tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmagnusbane/pseuds/softmagnusbane
Summary: For the prompt: Admissions/Confessions (didn’t mean to say i love you yet, explaining their partner is bad in bed, admitting feelings, etc.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Valentines fic-a-thon! Hope you like it <3 
> 
>  
> 
> You can find me at [softmagnusbane](https://www.softmagnusbane.tumblr.com)

“Magnus I’ll be fine! I’ve been trained for this since I was a kid, stop worrying!” Alec’s voice rings loud and angry in the otherwise quiet loft. His boyfriend standing a few feet in front of him, separating Alec from the door, Magnus huffs and shakes his head, Alec really doesn’t understand why he can’t go on the damn hunt, the sooner he gets out the sooner he can come back and they can continue their calm quiet evening.

Instead of this, as soon as Alec had gotten the call Magnus had narrowed his eyes and placed himself in front of his own front door.

“I told you Alexander, it’s not about that!” he answers back, slightly more controlled than Alec had been.

“Then what?!” Magnus sighs and lowers his head, Alec feels something tight in his chest having upset his lover like this. Feeling the urge to apologize for snapping he bites it back, seeing as Magnus is looking at him again, something in his eyes Alec can’t quite place but warms him all over nevertheless.

“Because you’re _hurt_ Alexander, you came back what, 2 hours ago? _Bleeding_ from your arms and having broken ribs! And so what, a couple of iratzes later you’re going to go back out? You need to _heal_!” Magnus voice breaks in the middle of the sentence and Alec swallows. He is right, Alec knows he is, he can still feel the pounding in his ribs as they’re healing slowly, the deep cuts are finally closing up but it won’t take much to rip them back up, one good swing of a claw and it’s done.

Not that he says any of that to Magnus, no, Alec might finally be living for himself and prioritizing his own happiness over his parents and the clave but he’s still a soldier. Going out in a new battle still healing from the last isn’t new to him, and he’s sure it won’t be the last time he has to do it either, he just wishes it didn’t come at the cost of hurting Magnus.

The other man has been nothing but patient with him since they started dating, letting Alec lead the way in the development of their now full blown loving relationship and Alec feels his heart clench every single time he remembers just how much Magnus has done and is still doing for him when it comes to _them_.

Hastily being brought back to the present by Magnus crossing his arms over his chest, which is so _not_ fair given that he knows how much his muscular arms and amazing biceps affect the younger man. Just last night the feeling of them wrapped around himself as they went to sleep makes his body tingle and Alec shakes his head, snapping himself out of the daze only his lover gets him in.

He looks up at Magnus’ face again, expects to see the teasing smile he gets when Magnus catches his staring but it isn’t there. Instead is a steel look, one that says he’s decided and no matter what Alec says he’s not going to do this. Which is mind-blowing to Alec given that Magnus never does this.

Alec tries for a calmer approach, stepping closer to the magical man, “I will heal” Magnus loosens up a fraction “after this mission”, and so much for that. The slightly shorter man narrows his eyes at him and turns around, standing right in front of the door, he oddly reminds Alec of Max when he was younger and didn’t want to stop playing with his siblings even though they had training to go to.

“Magnus you can’t keep me here! I need to fulfill my duty!” Alec is shouting again, he is never good at controlling his feelings when it comes to the people he loves. Not that Magnus knows that, the love part, Alec has known since their first date that this man is it for him, Jace is his parabatai which should be the closest thing to Alec but dammit if Magnus isn’t closer. Magnus fills him with more emotion than he ever thought he could feel, he makes him happier than he’s ever been and seeing him smile fills Alec with a tingling warmth nothing like anything Jace has done _ever_.

Staring at each other for what seems like an eternity Alec huffs frustrated and runs a hand through his hair pulling at the edges to keep his mind from straying too far again. He has to _go_.

“They can do it without you, they _know_ you’re hurt! You won’t be helpful if you get yourself more hurt because you can’t be at the top of your game, because you’re HURT!”

 _“_ I need to help them! _”_

 _“_ No you don’! They’re trained for this too! Jace is the best, as you’ve said yourself. Izzy is the best female shadowhunter and Clary and Simon might be works in progress but they’re good! Now sit down and let your body _heal!_ ”

“Why do you care so much?!”

“because _I love you, you idiot!_ ”

They’re both panting, two feet apart and Alec’s eyes widen impossibly at his lover’s outburst. He was so scared he fucked up by yelling that last sentence it took a moment to register what Magnus had shouted back. Clearly realizing what he said Magnus’ freezes like a statue, with his mouth partly open and eyes mirroring Alec’s.

Before his wonderful man gets the opportunity to backtrack Alec moves, pinning him to the door with his own body, using his arms to hold his wrists against the door as their lips come together. Always so responsive to him Magnus kisses back immediately, his soft lips moving in tandem with Alec’s, opening up when Alec teases his tongue along the seam of those soft plush lips.

How long they stand there, making out like horny teenagers, Alec doesn’t know, but he knows it’s not long _enough_ , nothing is ever long enough with Magnus.  
Pulling apart to breathe Alec noses along his cheek towards his ear before nibbling gently at his ear-flip. Magnus groans deep in his throat, hips automatically grinding against his boyfriend’s.

Finally pulling back with a soft whine from Magnus at the missing contact, Alec moves his arms from where he’s pinning Magnus’ wrists to the door and down his body to finally rest at his waist, pulling the gorgeous man impossibly closer. He is amazed that he gets to do this to the other man, that he is the only one who gets to make Magnus look like this. Make up slightly smudged, cheeks a wonderful pink, mouth kiss swollen and red, which Alec is sure he mirrors perfectly. Lastly, his eyes though, cat eyes shining golden in the low light, pupils lust blown impossibly big, the fact that Magnus trusts Alec enough that he feels comfortable enough to let his glamour slip during times like these, it takes Alec’s breath away. (Alec is still working on having his boyfriend never use his glamour around him but with the years and years of all the shit Magnus has had do go through it’s a process.)

Moving to rest his forehead against Magnus’ Alec smiles that special smiles he holds just for him.

“I guess they can do without me for once” he waits to see his lover’s reaction before continuing and isn’t disappointed. Magnus scrunches his face a little in that cute adorable way he does when he’s tired and tries to process everything happening at once, he blinks slowly and just before he can close up and pretend it didn’t happen, Alec kisses him again, soft and gentle this time. Leaving a breath of air between them he murmurs “I love you Magnus” never having felt so happy before in his entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3 
> 
> English isn't my native language so if there's any mistakes I'd appreciate if you let me know so I can fix it :)


End file.
